


Getting Even

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amazing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Riding, Sexual Content, even when they are like this they're nerds, second time actually making these two go all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: Ann decides to play a prank on Akira by stealing his nightclothes while he's in her shower. One minute she's trying on his nightclothes for fun, then one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Getting Even

Stealing Akira’s sleepwear from him was definitely worth it.

That was what Ann was thinking as she slipped on a black nightshirt. It was noticeably a little big on her slender frame. The long sleeves were a bit long on her arms, so much so that some of the fabric bunched up along her wrists. She had no problem fitting her head through the shirt’s collar, but upon putting the shirt on, she noticed that it slumped slightly at her shoulder, leaving it and her collarbone partly exposed. Despite the shirt being a little too big on her, it was comfy. Really comfy. Ann could probably sleep in this shirt alone if she really wanted to. No wonder girls liked wearing their boyfriend’s clothes! 

This idea was originally supposed to be a prank. Ann had snuck by her bathroom and swiped Akira’s nightclothes while he was busy in the shower, effectively leaving him with nothing but a towel to put on. She was originally going to hide his nightclothes somewhere in her room and would play coy about where she hid it, but instead Ann found herself liking this setup more and more. Just imagine the look on Akira’s face when he would see her wearing his clothes! This was going to be _priceless_.

She giggled to herself gleefully as she lay on her bed, anticipating Akira’s inevitable reaction when he eventually steps out of her shower. As Ann waited, she sniffed at the shirt’s collar, recognizing that familiar scent of coffee that always clinged to Akira’s clothes. The scent was faint, but it was clearly there. And it always reminded her of him.

“I wonder if he’s still going to smell like coffee after he moves out of Leblanc…” she wondered out loud to herself. “Is it bad to hope that he would still smell like coffee the next time he visits from his hometown? Or is that just weird?”

…

It was weird.

“Ugh, whatever. It’s totally not that weird.” Ann groaned, shaking her head. Not weird at all… considering that he was going back home soon. But that’s why she’s been inviting him over to her house and why she’s been staying overnight in Leblanc more often, and it was also why she had him over at her place tonight: to spend time with him as much as she could. 

Ann then rolled over on the bed, laying flat on her stomach before she raised her legs up, kicking the air out of boredom. Even though she stole Akira’s nightclothes, she didn’t bother putting on the pants. Her bare legs were proudly out on display as she playfully kicked the air with her feet.

“This shirt’s super comfy though! I didn’t think it would be this comfy when I was putting it on! Sure, it’s a little big… but they’re pajamas! It’s totally fine if I can’t see my hands.” To accentuate that statement, Ann allowed the bunched-up sleeves to roll down her hands and into their natural state. She giggled to herself as she waved her now covered hands back and forth, making the sleeves flap playfully. Sometimes Ann could be so easily amused.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Ann jumped a little as soon as she heard Akira’s voice from the doorway. Her surprise was short-lived, and that anticipation over seeing his reaction came back at full force. She formed a wide, cheeky grin before she turned her head to see him in all of his wet glory. Akira was leaning against the open door with his arms folded, wearing nothing but a towel. Parts of his skin glistened with the remnants of water that had yet to dry. His frizzy hair looked damp, and several droplets of water were running down the shape of his abs. Seeing Ann’s cheeky grin made Akira smirk a little, and he could only shake his head as he looked at her.

“You little thief.” he commented wryly.

“Weeeeeell… we _were_ actual thieves, after all,” Ann said innocently, twirling the ends of her hair for extra effect. “You’re looking clean there! Hope that the shower was good.”

“It was. It’s kinda nice to not walk across the street for a bath for once,” Akira stated, lifting himself up from the door and entering the room proper. His steps were slow and easy as he walked across Ann’s room with a familiar roguish swagger, and his eyes were solely locked on her. “Now… if only I had my clothes…”

“You sure you want ‘em? You look good with what you have on already.” Ann said playfully.

“Of course you would enjoy the view.” Akira quipped, approaching the bed.

“Well, duh! It’s a really good view.” Ann quipped back, sitting up so that she could meet his smokey gaze. And oh, it was always a sight to see his powerful, piercing eyes. It’s a wonder that she’s getting a little better at withstanding that intense gaze of his.

“Oh, really? Well… you’re gonna love this,” As he said that, Akira leaned down and placed his hands on the bed, meeting Ann’s gaze as he towered over her. “I just caught a cute little thief stealing my clothes. Now… what shall be her punishment?”

“Oh? You’re gonna punish me?” Ann asked, daring to lean closer to him. “What do you think you can do?”

“I can think of a few things…” Akira trailed off, leaning closer as if he was going to kiss her. Ann was completely into it as she closed her eyes and leaned in, eager for that kiss. Akira’s hands lifted from the bed and were placed at her hips, but despite how it looked, he wasn’t going to kiss her. Instead…

“Ahh!!!”

He started tickling at her sides with no mercy.

“A-Akira!!! Ahahaha!! Nooooooo!” Ann cried amidst her laughter. She laughed loudly as she tried to fight off Akira’s relentless fingers. She covered her sides, she shoved away his hands, but in the end, Ann fell back onto the bed and curled into a ball as she laughed uncontrollably. Akira’s devilish smirk grew as he kept tickling her, clearly enjoying this rightful punishment. By the time he finally relented, Ann had little beads of tears in the corner of her eyes. Her laughter eventually calmed down, and she was finally able to catch her breath.

“You’re such a jerk!” Ann gasped, panting a bit.

“Heh. You deserved that.” Akira replied bluntly. Despite those blunt words, Akira casually laid down on the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist, pulling her close to his bare body. Once Ann was against him, he leaned over her shoulder and lightly kissed her cheek, grinning at her all the while. 

“Try not to get caught next time.” he taunted.

“Hehe… Alright, O master thief.” Ann laughed, rolling her eyes over that teasing comment of his. She smiled to herself in satisfaction as she put her hand on top of his, enjoying their current closeness. She was able to get a good laugh over stealing Akira’s nightclothes, but really, nothing beats being in his arms like this. The warmth from his arms felt warmer to her than any other blanket. The way he hugged her around her waist, the way he squeezed her sometimes, feeling how firm he is with his grip, and how warm he can be when their bodies are close together... She always felt safe in his arms… and loved.

“You must’ve been really bored if you cooked something like this up.” Akira mentioned.

“Maybe I was,” Ann said coyly. “Or maybe I just wanted to see what would happen if I’d swiped a few things from under your nose.”

“Uh-huh. Is that also why you decide to model for yourself instead of just stashing my clothes away?” he asked.

“Nope! That was a happy accident.” Ann laughed, smiling to herself. “Nothing like wearing my boyfriend’s clothes, right?”

“Heh. You’re cute,” Akira commented, pressing his lips against her bare shoulder. He smiled a little to himself as he squeezed her body, looking her over from where he was. He then pressed another soft kiss on her shoulder, completely taken with her. “In fact… you’re _very_ cute. Especially when you’re wearing my shirt.”

Ann’s smile grew as she felt his lips against her bare skin. She hummed gleefully as she felt him trailing down her shoulder with slow, light kisses. She giggled a little under her breath. His lips were so light that it almost tickled her when he kissed her skin. “Glad you like it so much,” she replied, moving parts of her hair to the side so that her neck was more exposed to him. “It’s sooooo warm and comfy. I was really surprised, you know!”

“That’s why I wear them,” Akira responded, resting his chin on her shoulder. He brushed aside the strands of hair that Ann missed, just so her twintails won’t end up tickling his nose. “You missed the pants though.”

“Too big.” Ann said simply, shaking her head. “It kept sliding down my hips, and I didn’t wanna ruin the tie too bad just so it could fit me. So I just stuck with your shirt.”

“I won’t complain about that too much,” Akira said, his smile turning devilish again as his eyes wandered down her bare legs. He made his admiration no secret as he followed the shape of her body with his eyes. “I’ve got a nice view of my own.”

“Pfft! Don’t stare too much there! It’s nothing you’ve never seen before.” Ann laughed playfully, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

“Are we acting shy? Like you weren’t just undressing me with your eyes a minute ago,” Akira scoffed, rolling his eyes. “And I’m wearing nothing but a towel here.”

“Can you blame me? I had a pretty nice view when you walked into the room!” Ann retorted. “A _reaaaaaaaally_ nice view! I was definitely loving the eye candy.”

“You and your sweet tooth.” Akira sighed, shaking his head before he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“You and your puns,” Ann fired back, humming as she felt that lovely kiss on her cheek. “Mm... let me stare, and I’ll let you stare.”

“Oh? So you’re letting me stare now?” Akira asked coyly. “What happened to ‘Don’t stare too much there?’” 

“I was just kidding…! If it’s just you staring… I don’t mind,” Ann replied, snuggling her body against his. “And even if you’ve seen it all before, I know that you’re enjoying the view over there.”

“It’s a marvel every time I see it.” Akira replied smoothly, stealing another kiss on her cheek.

“Oh, I’ll show you a marvel.” Ann promised. With that promise made, Ann turned her body around so that she could face him. Once Akira was in her sights, Ann cupped his face with her hands and leaned forward, finally claiming the kiss that she wanted. Akira’s hold on her tightened as they were immersed in that kiss, completely ignoring their surroundings. The soft smacks of their lips sound off in the room, signaling them meeting over and over again with great eagerness. And with the two of them so focused on each other, it showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Ann was the first to make a bold move as she opened her mouth more and pried his lips open, deepening their kiss as their tongues met each other. She felt a low growl vibrating against her lips, its sound deep as Akira’s tongue caressed hers in a show of dominance. His hand slowly wandered down her back, moving down the shape of her hips, her ass, her bare legs… anything that he could touch as he caressed her body. Ann mewled sweetly at his affections, but she wasn’t going to relent. Oh, no. Akira’s actions only spurred her on.

She greedily wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his damp curls. As she did so, Akira’s hand settled upon the curve of her ass, giving it an eager squeeze. Ann mewled eagerly again, gasping as she parted from his lips for a brief second. She could still feel his hot breath against her lips, and she soon found herself engulfed in him again, with him surging forward and claiming her lips, unwilling to part from her. In the heat of the moment, Ann’s hand tugged at his hair, causing Akira to groan in her mouth before he pulled away.

“Bad Kitty.” he teased breathlessly.

“I’m just getting started.” Ann replied with a wink. 

She then sat up from the bed and placed her hands on Akira’s bare chest, effectively pinning him down on the bed. She threw her leg over him so that she could get on top and straddle his lap. Ann’s cheeks were tinted pink as she gazed down upon him. She’s drawn to the sight of his smouldering gaze filled with glints of both love and lust within them. Through her hands, she can feel the shapes of his muscles, which accentuated his lean, shapely body. Even the towel, which was the only thing covering him, was starting to get undone under her legs. She’s aware of how dangerously close the two of them really were, with only her underwear and that towel separating their private cores. It was still such a surreal, yet exciting thought to Ann… Akira being inside her. But they will join together… in time. Right now, things are just heating up.

Ann bent down to meet with Akira again, eagerly kissing him with all the passion in her body. His arm wrapped around her, pressing her against his bare chest as their tongues danced around each other. Akira eventually broke away from their heated kiss, only to move on to her exposed neck. He was merciless as he buried himself within her skin, kissing and sucking away at every part that was within his path. It made her heart race and her pulse quicken against his lips. Ann let out a pleading whimper as she ran her hand against his chest, feeling the creases of his abs under her fingertips.

“Akiraaaa…” she whined, biting her bottom lip as her head arched back. “You better not leave a mark…”

“Hm…?” he hummed innocently. His response may have _sounded_ innocent, but the kiss he left upon her collarbone was anything _but_ that.

“Mmm…!” Ann huffed, knowing that Akira hit a sweet spot of hers. _God, it was starting to get hot in here._ She tugged at his hair again. It wasn’t enough to outright hurt, but it did force him to leave her neck and look upright. He groaned from the tug before his eyes fluttered open, meeting Ann’s pouty expression and flushed cheeks.

“I know you heard me, mister.” she said.

“Loud and clear, beautiful,” Akira replied, with a devilish smirk on his face.

“Uh-huh,” she said flatly, not knowing whether or not he was teasing her again. Well… it didn’t matter. It was time for a little payback anyway. “You know… two can play at that game, bad boy.”

“Now I’m bad?” Akira questioned, chuckling lowly under his breath. “You’re the one who started being a little thief.”

“I did that for fun! You, on the other hand…” 

Ann then leaned closer and nipped him just below his jaw, knowing that was one of his weak spots. Akira let out a soft groan in reaction, making Ann grin in her triumph. She held him there by the hair as she kissed along his jawline, occasionally nipping at his skin as payback for his little love bites on her own neck. He smelled so nice too… she couldn’t help but notice that as she trailed down his neck with her pressing kisses. The smell of her scented shower gel against his skin was somewhat intoxicating to her. To think that the soap she used every night would smell so good on him… it shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but it was. Akira’s fresh scent wasn’t the only thing that Ann enjoyed. She relished the sound of his low, quiet groans, and she enjoyed feeling his pulse quicken under her lips as well. When they were like this… fondling and ravaging each other with only the sounds of their moans and laughter in the charged air, it just felt… incredible. 

“You’re as bad as I am.” Akira chuckled, smiling wryly.

“You bring that out in me, you know.” Ann pointed out, giggling. 

She smiled as she eased her grip on his hair, allowing him to straighten up. As soon as he did, she leaned forward and claimed his lips once more, hungry and eager. Akira’s eagerness was more notable as he matched his passion with hers, heat against heat. Their kisses were getting messier and more aggressive, and Akira’s hands were reaching up Ann’s shirt -- _**his** shirt_ \-- so that his dexterous fingers could unhook the bra underneath. Ann felt the telling feeling of her bra coming undone, allowing her breasts to spill free underneath the black nightshirt. But as soon as her bra was undone, Akira rose up and switched their positions. Ann’s back was now against the bed. Her blonde hair was sprawled against the surface of the bed in messy waves. And she was now faced with Akira towering over her with a grin on his face. The towel, which loosened up before thanks to Ann straddling him, now fell on top of her legs, leaving Akira completely exposed to her… but he didn’t seem to care.

“My turn.”

Akira lowered himself down to her, claiming her lips with a hungry growl. Ann welcomed him eagerly, cupping his face with her hands as they kissed hungrily. But as their lips were locked together in a heated tug of war, Akira slipped his hand under the black shirt again. He intentionally ran his hand against her skin, riding up her stomach and upper body until he reaches his intended target. As soon as he felt the distinct curve of her right breast, Akira cupped it with his hand and started to knead at her soft flesh. He squeezed and massaged at an eager pace, occasionally circling her nipple with his thumb in a slow, teasing motion. He did this all while he had her pinned under him through their heated kiss, and Ann couldn’t help but whimper weakly.

“Mm… Ah… Akira…” she panted in-between their messy kisses.

“Not your turn.” he whispered lowly against her lips. Hearing the deep tone of his voice made her shiver under him with anticipation and delight. _God damn, that was hot._

They continued on with their heated kiss, both of them panting as their lips met over and over again with little traces of saliva trailing down their mouths. Ann was becoming more vocal with her whimpering and moaning as she felt Akira fondle her breast while kissing her at the same time. The more that he kept at it, the more that Ann felt a stir in-between her legs. She mewled needily with every kiss she reciprocated, and whimpered at every brush and circle he made at her sensitive nipple. He was driving her mad, and they both knew it.

“Hot…” she gasped. “So hot…”

“Me or you?” Akira asked, smirking.

“Mm… shut up…!” Ann huffed. Unable to take it anymore, she wiggled herself free from Akira in order to finally take off his black nightshirt. She reached down to grab the ends of the shirt, and then tugged it over her head with ease. The bra that hung loosely over her shoulders was then tossed across the room without a care. Now the only thing that Ann had on was her light blue panties. Ann overall was a red, panting mess as she laid there on her bed. Her twintails were unkempt, her face was flushed red, and her heaving breasts were exposed for Akira alone to see.

“There… We’re even now.” she said, still panting.

“Almost.” Akira replied, lowering himself down to her once more. Instead of hovering over her body like he was doing before, Akira eased into the bed as he laid down next to Ann. He gently pulled her towards him, allowing their bare skin to touch. Ann couldn’t help but notice that devious glint in his eye as he lay beside her on the bed. He’s planning something… but she didn’t know what.

“Uh-oh. What are you thinking about now?” Ann asked.

“Just thinking about how breathtaking you are…” Akira began, leaning over to kiss her once more. The way that he pressed his lips against hers… It was soft and gentle, a vast difference from their previous desire-fueled makeouts. He combed back the loose strands from her brow, all while he remained there with his lips gently pressed against hers. Ann hummed with delight as she remained in that sweet kiss and felt his hand combing through her hair, but a part of her couldn’t help but feel a little… starved over his sudden softness. Not long ago they were practically eating each other alive, panting hard in-between the very small moment that they broke away from each other. Now he was being so… soft and sweet. _Damn._ This wasn’t the time to be sweet! Not after all they did to each other for the past several minutes! She wanted him… bad. Really, _really_ bad.

“Akira…” she breathed out.

“I love it when you call my name like that,” Akira said, smiling as he gently kissed her again. He slowly ran his fingers against her bare stomach, his touch feather light as his fingertips glide against her skin. Ann whimpered weakly against his lips, shivering at his feather touch. It was so gentle and light that it almost tickled. But it was _because_ it was so gentle that she was whining. _God._ This was both heaven and torture at the same time. Was this his plan? Torturing her with gentleness?

“Akiraaaaaa…” Ann whined.

“Say it again,” Akira whispered lowly in her ear. His hand went lower… and lower. He was moving past her upper body and was approaching the lower regions, lifting the band to her panties so that he could reach that sweet, delicate spot between her legs. His gentle smile turned into a wry smirk as he whispered lowly in Ann’s ear again, knowing very well what he was doing. “Say it, Ann.”

“Mnnn…” Ann whined again, getting aroused by the sound of his deep, low voice. Ugh, damn him for having such a seductive voice! “A… Aki -- !! Ahh!!” 

A sudden moan escaped her lips. Ann felt Akira’s finger making slow, tantalizing circles against her clit, effectively coaxing out that stir between her legs. She bit her bottom lip as her legs started to squirm some, reeling from that sensation she felt. And on top of that, Akira was still being so goddamn _slow_ on purpose. He was pressing slow kisses up and down her neck as he twirled his finger against her clit. And the pressure that he was putting on that finger while he was doing it… _Damn, it felt so good._ But Ann wanted more. It was obvious from how much she was whimpering under his hand.

“Y-You tease…” she murmured, before releasing a strained moan.

“Don’t hold back now.” Akira whispered lowly, making her whimper again. He chuckled lowly as he slid his finger in-between her folds. He moved his finger up and down, making his fingertip slick with her growing wetness… but he doesn’t enter her. Not yet. Ann pouted as she whined, wiggling her hips as a show of her stirring desires. She clearly wanted him to enter her, but that act only made Akira chuckle in her ear again. 

“You want me to go faster, don’t you?” he asked cheekily.

_Damn him!_

“God, yes!” Ann cried out in a huff. “Akira… Come onnnnn… don’t tease me…!”

“As my lady wishes.” he purred lowly. Akira then nestled his face against the crook of her neck, kissing her little sweet spots as his finger rubbed at her clit a little faster. Ann was moaning a little louder now, noticing the slight shift in speed and pressure that Akira was testing out. His finger pressed a little harder against her nub, and the little circles he made were smaller. Sharper. With his lips at her collarbone, and his finger working at her sweet core, Ann was reeling over her growing pleasure. She can feel that telling stir growing more and more, and she moaned with delight.

“Oh my god, Akira…!” she wailed, her back arching from the bed as she cried.

“Like that?” Akira questioned, punctuating his question with a kiss upon the flat of her chest. Ann mewled sweetly again, voicing her approval. The room was filled with Ann’s heavy breathing and her pleading moans, and she was not caring about how loud she was right now. Akira smiled at the sounds of her cute whimpers and her sudden moans, knowing that she was enjoying herself. He placed another kiss at the in-between of her breasts, and then veered over to the breast he had yet to care for. He opened his mouth and closed it around her left nipple, allowing his tongue to dance and swirl against it.

“A-Ahh…!”

Ann let out a moan that was louder than the ones that came before. Her mouth was agape as she gasped for breath, completely red in the face. Akira’s finger and his tongue worked together in tantalizing syncopation, giving her pleasure that she didn’t think she would experience. His tongue flicked and swirled against her nipple, so much so that it eventually became erect inside of his mouth. At the same time, his finger kept making those sharp, tiny circles against her clit, pressing against it a little so that Ann could clearly feel it. The combined sensations was driving her mad, and she loved it. Normally Akira was skilled with his fingers with how much he crafts and twirls things in his hands, but… damn! She should’ve known that he would be able to do something like this…!

“Don’t stop…” she begged him, running her fingers through his damp hair.

“Don’t worry.” he responded, lifting his head up slightly just so he could flick her nipple with his tongue. Ann’s face flushed at the sight of that, especially when their eyes met at that moment.

“Hnnn… Akira, I swear…” she huffed.

Akira simply gave her a wink and a smile before he resumed his pace, leaving Ann a flustered mess. She was practically clawing at her comforter with her free hand now, completely at the mercy of her boyfriend’s fingers. Her grip on his hair tightened as she constantly yelled out his name, occasionally pulling it in the heat of the moment. Her moaning increased in volume as time went on, feeling that stir between her legs build up into an undeniable pressure, ready to burst. Ann clung to her comforter for dear life as her hips bucked against Akira’s hand. She was close. She can feel it…!

“A-Akira…! Oh my god!” she wailed, squeezing her eyes shut. “Don’t stop...! Don’t you dare stop!!”

Her desires were made plain, and yet Ann could no longer feel that teasing tongue at her breast. Her eyes shot back open as she felt the air tickle at her erect nipple, wet from Akira’s tongue. Akira shifted his body so that he could meet Ann’s red face once more. His finger slowed its pace and eventually slid back down to her slit, drenched in her wetness. Once again, he slid his finger up and down against her wet folds, making it slick with her essence despite her hips bucking into his hand. This time, he slowly slid his finger inside of her, making her gasp loudly as she felt it go in.

“Akira…” she breathed.

“I told you, Ann…” Akira reminded, his voice low and husky as he was catching his breath. “Don’t worry.”

His finger thrusted at her entrance, the sounds of her glistening folds giving him away with every slow pump he made. When he became more confident about his motions, he went deeper inside her. Ann let out another loud moan, pressing her head hard against the soft mattress below her. God… her panties must be soaked by now. It’s a wonder that she didn’t bother to take it off all this time… but it didn’t matter. She was in pure bliss, reeling against that devilish finger of his. Akira eventually slid another finger in her entrance, and Ann gasped again. With him pumping at her entrance at a quickened pace, the feeling was getting too much to bear.

“A-Akira!! Right there! Oh my god, right there!!” Ann cried, her back arching from the bed. “This feels so…!! Ahhh… it’s so good…!”

“Heh… so cute.” Akira mused, smiling at the sight of her moaning and writhing under his fingers. He leaned down and claimed her lips once more, muffling her loud sounds of pleasure. Ann mewled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him for dear life as he was fingering her. Her messy, intense kisses were just as heated as his fingers. She was desperate to touch him. Desperate to taste him. Desperate to make him hers just as he was making her his. With every gasp that Ann made in order to breathe, she immediately pulled Akira back to her in a fiery kiss. All the while, his fingers were thrusting inside of her wildly, soaking her panties with her wet essence. The pressure is building up with a force. He’s practically coaxing it out of her now.

“So close…” she whined against his lips. “I’m so close…”

“Then let me hear you,” Akira growled, not slowing down one bit. “Let me hear you come.”

Ann’s hold on Akira tightened, her fingers clawing at his back as she felt her orgasm coming. As Akira’s fingers kept thrusting inside of her, she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud and intense cry. Her whole body shook as she moaned. Her back arched from the bed, her hips bucked against Akira’s hand and her inner walls pulsated and tightened around his fingers. The rush died down as quickly as it came, and Ann slowly sank onto the bed, gasping for breath. As she laid there basking in the euphoric afterglow, Akira slowly pulled his fingers out of her and gently pulled her to him once more. He kissed her gently on the cheek before he wrapped his arms around her mostly naked body, allowing her to cuddle against him as she recovered.

“ _Now_ we’re even.” he said, chuckling breathlessly.

“Haha… We’re totally not, cheeky,” Ann pointed out, still panting a bit. “We both know… that we’re not even until you come too…”

“Oh? So we’re going there, huh?” Akira inquired coyly.

“Don’t you act all coy…! You’ve got me all riled up… so now I’m gonna rile you up.” Ann promised. She then reached out her hand and cupped Akira’s chin, tilting it down so that he could see her half-lidded eyes shimmering with love and desire. Ann’s face was still flushed from before, but her breathing was becoming steady, and her voice was soft, yet certain as she spoke.

“I want you, Akira…” she declared boldly. “I want your lips on mine… I want you to touch me… I wanna feel you inside me… I wanna hear you cry out my name… I wanna make you _mine._ ”

Akira took a moment to search her eyes, and he eventually smirked, knowing that she meant every word of that statement. “When you put it like that… how can I refuse a lady’s wants?” he stated, running his hand down her bare back. “...Especially since I want her too.”

“Oh? So you want me too, huh…?” Ann said, grinning at him playfully.

“Now who’s being coy?” Akira quipped, shaking his head at her. “You know the answer. Hell yeah, I want you… I want every. Single. Inch of you.”

“So go for it…” Ann dared. She let go of Akira’s chin just so that her hand could reach down at her panties, slipping them down her legs before she threw them aside. “Do me, baby.”

And just like that, they were back at it again.

Ann could feel Akira’s arms tightening around her as they collided in another fiery kiss. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy panting and muffled moans as they made out hungrily on Ann’s bed. Their naked bodies were rubbing against each other as they rolled around the bed, and neither of them were shy about being grabby while their tongues danced for dominance. Ann felt Akira’s hand cupping the curve of her ass, pulling her to him with an eager squeeze before it slid down her leg. She mewled against his lips as her fingers ran down his back, nails grazing against his skin. On top of that, she could clearly feel her thigh rubbing against his cock… and she could feel a slight heat emanating from it. It was time to make good on the declaration she made.

“Where…?” she gasped in-between their messy kisses. “Do you have…?”

“My jacket…” Akira breathed against her lips. “Right pocket.”

Ann hummed before she made a final, teasing move by nibbling at Akira’s bottom lip. She pulled back slowly, going far enough just so she could let go of his lip and watch it fly back to him with a slight smack. She giggled as she pulled away from him and rose up from the bed, eager to get to his jacket as quickly as she could. Ann walked over to her closet and moved her clothes accordingly to get to where Akira’s jacket was hanging. Once she found it, she slipped her hand into the right pocket, eventually taking out the item that she was looking for. Ann smiled as she turned around to face Akira, who was still lying on the bed watching her. She held the condom up to her lips as she spontaneously struck a sexy pose, boldly showing off her bare curves to her admiring lover.

“Found it ~ !” she sang sweetly, giggling to herself.

“Cutie,” Akira mused, stifling a laugh. With a little toss of the head and a wry smirk, he beckoned her back to bed. “C’mere.”

Ann’s smile changed into a coquettish grin, and she made her way back to the bed with a seductive stride to her steps. Akira sat up from the bed just so he could meet her gaze, and Ann couldn’t help but giggle to herself again. _Oh, how the tables have turned._ They’re practically back where they started.

“Look familiar?” she asked, leaning closer to him as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Little bit,” Akira answered. “You just need to be a little more wet.”

“Oh, I think I got _that_ part covered. Just not in the way you think.” she responded coyly.

Akira chuckled at that little response of hers, clearly amused. As his laughter faded, Ann moved in closer and claimed his lips once more. As the two of them were locked in yet another kiss, Ann used her weight to push Akira down on the bed, making sure that she was the one on top. She pulled herself away from him just so she could make herself comfortable in her new spot upon his lap. Ann placed her hands on top of Akira’s bare chest as she straddled him, his cock just mere inches away from her core. _So close…_ She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip in anticipation.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Despite the vivid blush on her cheeks, Ann felt more confident in her boldness here. Maybe it was because of the way Akira was looking at her right now. Seeing him look at her with such passion in his eyes always made her feel so… sexy and powerful. The desire to have him call out her name in the throes of passion was growing more and more. It always made her feel powerful to know that she was the only one who could make him lose control. Now, Ann wanted to make him hers… and she was confident that she was going to do just that.

Ann looked down between her legs, seeing his semi-hard cock laying against her thigh. She set down the condom close by on the bed, reached her hand towards his cock and grabbed it with care, using her thumb to wipe away the pre-cum that was trickling down the head. She then started to move her hand up and down, pumping him slowly to get things started. Akira’s face slowly became flushed as he felt her hand stimulating him further, and he began to groan lowly. Ann smiled at the sight. She knew that she didn’t need to do it for long… she just needed to do it long enough for him to be _just right_.

“Feels good, right?” she asked.

“ _Fuck…_ you’re getting better at that…” Akira groaned lowly.

“Hehe… I gotta be,” Ann giggled. She _must_ be getting better if Akira of all people is cursing like that. “...Want me to go faster?”

A broken laugh escaped Akira’s lips then, and he shook his head. “Should’ve known that was coming.” he said.

“I told you before, didn’t I?” Ann said, tilting her hand at another angle before she started to quicken her pace. “...I’m gonna rile you up.”

Akira let out another low groan as he felt the brunt of her hand working him. He squeezed at her thighs as he reeled from her touch, completely in the moment. Ann could only imagine what she must look like to him right now as she was straddling his lap and pumping her hand against his cock. In her eyes, he looked absolutely incredible. His damp curls were sprawled wildly against her bed without a care. His intense eyes were shimmering with love, yet smoky with lust as he stared up at her naked body with reverence. His lips were parted slightly, only opening up when he allowed a groan of pleasure to escape. And the sound of those low groans… _God,_ that deep tone could make any girl shudder with delight. But that’s what made it all the more special to Ann: she was the only one who could see him in such a light, and she was the only one who could touch him like this.

“Hehe… I feel so lucky.” Ann mused with a smile.

“Why?” Akira asked breathlessly.

“‘Cause I get to be with you.” she answered easily.

Once she felt that his cock was hard within her hand, she slowed her pumping into a halt. She then reached over the bed to grab the condom sitting nearby, grateful that neither she nor Akira knocked it away in the midst of their pleasure. Ann ripped the wrapper open and took the condom out carefully, making sure that she was putting it on him right. She rolled the condom down his length, covering him in full. Once everything looked like it should, Ann lifted herself up slightly so that she could finally insert him inside of her.

“Ann --” Akira began, grasping onto her hips so that he could help keep her balance.

“I’m okay.” Ann assured, smiling down at him. It took a bit for her to line up his cock and her entrance from being on top, but she managed to find that starting point.

“Go slow, alright?” Akira warned, not wanting her to hurt herself.

“Yeah,” Ann said, nodding at him. “Don’t worry.”

With that final assurance, she lowered herself down.

Ann immediately gasped, feeling the head enter her first. As she went down further, her eyes widened, feeling his length stretch and fill her up with each passing inch. She felt Akira’s hold on her hips tightening, keeping her steady as she sheathed him inside of her. When she finally reached the end, Ann’s lips formed the shape of an ‘O’ as she released a breathy moan. Her eyes rolled before she squeezed them shut, letting her body relax as the feeling of fullness washed over her.

“Ann.”

At Akira’s call, Ann’s eyes fluttered open, and she formed a dreamy smile.

“...Deep.”

“Hm?”

“You’re so deep in me...” she said softly. “I kinda like it.”

She could hear him chuckling at that, which gave her relief. His grip on her hips relaxed a bit, along with the rest of his body. Good… they’re both okay. With that brief bit of worry subsiding, the anticipation quickly settled in. Ann took a breath and exhaled, shifting her body forward as she placed her hands on both sides around Akira’s head. Once she felt steady, she began to lift her bottom up slowly. Once she felt the head, she lowered herself down again. Her breathing was shaky as she went at a slow pace, familiarizing herself with being on top like this. This wasn’t like grinding, where she could feel the friction between their bodies as they rubbed against each other. It wasn’t like when Akira thrusted into her either. No… this was another thing entirely.

_And god damn, did it feel amazing._

“Akira…!” she gasped, keeping at her pace. She noticed that she was practically bouncing on him. Akira gasped and groaned every time she came down and bounced back up, so she must be doing it right… right? “A-Ah… A-Akira…!”

“Mn…! Right there, Ann…” Akira grunted, still grasping onto her hips. As Ann bounced up and down, Akira kept her steady. When she rose up, his hands helped bring her back down. When she came down, he thrusted up, letting himself slide up her slickness. It took them a little bit to synchronize their timing, but eventually… they found the rhythm they were looking for. And once that rhythm was found, they were completely in the moment as they rocked in sync.

“O-Oh my god, yes…!” Ann gasped loudly, panting as she bounced up and down his cock.

“S-Shit…” Akira hissed through his gritted teeth. “Just like that, Ann…!”

“A-Akira…!!”

Ann felt hot all over. Her entire body felt like it was on fire the longer that she bounced. Her arms were trembling as she tried to keep herself upright. Her messy twintails were bouncing up and down with her, and of course, her breasts were bouncing wildly in front of Akira’s face without a care. Heat was pooling in-between her legs with every bounce she made and every thrust that she felt from below. She was practically gasping for breath, and yet she felt over the moon. _This was crazy…!_

“I-I…!” Ann cried, panting heavily as her bouncing started to slow down. This position was taking a lot more out of her than she thought it would. “I…!!”

“Don’t burn out yet…” Akira growled, lifting his upper body up from the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ann and pressed her body against his, wanting to give her better support. From the way they were positioned before, Ann was still on top here. She was still straddling his lap, even when she was burying her head against the crook of his neck. As Ann tried to catch her breath, Akira held her in a loving embrace as he stroked her back.

“Akira…?” Ann questioned, still panting as she lifted her head.

“Move with me, Ann,” Akira said, his voice husky as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Move with me.”

Ann smiled weakly as she pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you, you know.” she sighed dreamily.

“I do,” he responded breathlessly, giving her a squeeze. “Now fuck me, beautiful.”

....

_Oh, it’s on now._

Ann began to rock her hips first, feeling more in control by doing a familiar motion. Akira moved with her, rolling his hips in time with hers as he held on to her waist. Their pace was slow at first, as Ann was still catching her breath from before, but eventually she found her rhythm again. Ann moaned loudly as she kept at her desired rhythm, smiling as she felt her sensitive spots being hit more consistently. While she did kind of like the intense feeling of bouncing against his cock, _this…_ this was where she could really feel him moving inside of her.

“That’s it…” Akira groaned out. His hands began to shake as he squeezed her hips, revealing how close he really was. “You feel so damn good…”

“Mm…” Ann hummed sweetly as she leaned close and kissed him once more. Their kiss was deep as their hips rolled together in a constant rhythm. Their whimpers and moans were stifled as their lips remained locked, both of them reluctant to let the other go free. Eventually Ann was the one to break free from their deep kiss, but she remained close. Ann stared straight into Akira’s gray eyes and smiled, cupping his face as she continued to rock her hips against his cock.

“You’re mine…” she purred, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. “You’re mine…!”

“Finish it…” he growled, staring right back at her bright blue eyes. “Make me yours.”

That gave her the push she needed.

Ann quickened her pace as she started to chase her desired release, knowing that she wasn’t going to last long. She could feel her inner walls tightening around his cock as she moved, causing her to moan louder in a fit a pleasure. Akira’s loud moans were mixed with hers, filling her room with their combined sounds of desire and pleasure. They were both close… dangerously close. Ann could feel her orgasm coming again. The pressure was building up into something big, and she was losing control. She wanted that release bad.

“A-Akira…! Akira…!!” she whined, squeezing her eyes shut. “So close…!”

“I know…” Akira breathed, panting heavily in-between his moans. “I am too…”

One of Ann’s hands left Akira’s shoulder, while one of Akira’s left Ann’s hips. As they were still rocking their hips together, their free hands intertwined and held on to each other with a tight grip. Ann threw her head back when she came, reeling from the intense rush as she let out a high-pitched cry. Akira kept her close to his body as he chased his own release, kissing her arching neck before he eventually came too. Akira let out a deep groan as he came. His hot breath tickled Ann’s neck while his voice made her body shudder. He was able to do a few more weak thrusts before he finally stopped, leaving the two of them at a standstill.

As the rush finally died down, Akira leaned his body forward and slowly lowered himself and Ann onto the bed. Ann held onto him as she was being lowered, closing her eyes in contentment. The two of them were panting heavily as they were entangled in each other, completely basking in the euphoric afterglow. They were reluctant to move away, and even more reluctant to let go of each other’s hands. They could feel the sweat running down their naked bodies, and their hearts were beating at breakneck speed. Ann especially was feeling wiped out, since she literally rode her boyfriend to oblivion. Her body was tired, but she was happy.

“H-Holy shit…” she gasped. “That was…”

“Amazing,” Akira finished, smiling at her. “You were breathtaking.”

“Hehe… do you mean that literally?” Ann asked, giggling softly.

“Literally… Figuratively… Take your pick,” Akira said smoothly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Ann’s ear. “You’re breathtaking either way.”

Ann giggled to herself again as she shook her head at him. Leave it to him to still be a little smooth, even when he’s tired. How he’s still able to do that, she didn’t know… but it’s still really sweet.

“C’mere, smooth talker.” she purred, leaning over to place a soft kiss on his lips. Akira happily obliged as he met her halfway. Their kiss was long, yet sweet. The passion-fueled actions from before wasn’t there in this kiss. Instead, Ann and Akira’s movements were slow and gentle as they remained in that soft kiss, completely enamored with each other. As they finally pulled away from their kiss, Ann started to giggle again as she brushed her hand across Akira’s damp bangs.

“Guess you’re gonna need another shower.” she laughed.

“You’re gonna need one too,” Akira pointed out. “You wanna join me next time?”

“Next time? I wouldn’t even be able to get out of the shower if I went in with you next time!” Ann exclaimed, shaking her head. “But… I won’t completely rule it out. Maybe we can do that sometime. Or even… take a bath together.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Akira said, keeping his smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “Just don’t hide my clothes when we do take a bath together, okay?”

“Oh, don’t give me ideas,” Ann warned, closing an eye at him. “If it leads to something like this, then maybe I should steal your clothes more often!”

Akira’s only response to that was a light pinch to her ticklish sides, making Ann yelp in his arms.

“Akira!!” she huffed, pouting at him for that rudeness.

“Easy, you cute little thief.” Akira eased, smirking at her.

“Fiiiiiiiiine…” Ann sighed, before she snuggled her head against his chest. “Call it even?”

“Yeah…” Akira nodded, giving her a squeeze. “We’re even.”


End file.
